Untouchable
by Azn2Go
Summary: Leaving behind his problems in the big city, Ryan Howard returns to Scranton, sober. However, his troubles inevitably follow him, causing damages beyond repair. He seeks comfort in an unlikely confidant...Pam Beesly.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone :) This is a new fanfic of mine, and I hope you guys all enjoy. It has been five years since I have last wrote anything for fanfiction. I know that the pairing of Ryan and Pam seems rather strange, since typically, Pam is paired with Jim in most stories...but please try this out. Honestly, it was strange to me at first, but I eventually thought to myself, _"Why not?"_ Please please please REVIEW! The existence of this story remains in all of your hands, for if I do not receive enough reviews for this, I will most likely delete it. I based the title on Taylor Swift's rendition of the song "Untouchable". **

**I do not own the show, any of the characters, or the song at all whatsoever.**

**So please, enjoy. **

**P.S. Don't forget to leave me a review! **

* * *

Just like any other normal day in the office. That was all it was…or at least that was what everyone thought. Well, of course, with the exception of Dwight, whose unpredictable antics kept him and his co-workers guessing for more each day.

"Beesly," Jim leaned against the reception desk, smiling, "Another exciting day, huh?"

A teasing smile tugged on Pam's lips. "Of course! The adventures of being a receptionist just never seem to end."

He smirked. Leaning across the desk, he kissed her forehead.

A blush flowed across her cheeks, as she gave him a coy smile.

"Will you stop flirting with Pam?" Dwight bellowed aloud. "Your constant fooling around has been reflecting on your sales performance!" Jim turned, stifling a laugh. "Might I remind you, Dwight…who is co-manager of this branch?"

Dwight stared at him in silence, with Jim staring in return. Dwight blinked, turning back to his desk in defeat.

"Better get to work, Beesly," Jim grinned. "Don't want to report you to the boss."

She rolled her eyes, giggling. Jim left the reception desk, returning to his seat.

The sound of the door opening and closing caused Pam to look up.

A girl slowly walked into the office, her hands placed on her swelling belly. She appeared to be around her mid-twenties…and very pregnant. Worry and fatigue crossed her face; she looked like she hadn't slept in days. She was very tiny, probably even shorter than Angela.

"Excuse me…"she softly whispered to Pam, "is Ryan Howard here?"

Pam nodded, her eyes trying to avoid staring at her swollen belly. By her guess, the girl was probably six months. She picked up the phone, dialing Ryan's extension. "Ryan, someone is here to talk to you."

The girl stared at Pam nervously, tugging on the lace on her white summer dress.

"Would you like some candy?" Pam asked politely, holding the bowl full of the sweet treats towards her. She shook her head.

"Yes?" Ryan asked, walking towards the reception area. "Who is here?"

His eyes flashed from Pam to the girl, his eyes widening upon seeing her belly. The girl began to tremble, tears filling her eyes. Pam looked away, trying her best to provide them privacy. Obviously, serious matters needed to be settled between the two…matters that clearly have nothing to do with her.

Ryan tried to say something, but choked on his own words.

"Can I please talk to you…outside?" the girl whispered. Ryan nodded weakly. He also seemed to be shaking a little, as the two left the building.

An awkward silence filled the office after their departure. "Wow…what was that all about?"

Pam looked up, surprised to see everyone's eyes set on the doorway.

"I don't know Kevin," Pam responded.

Everyone turned to each other, and then impulsively ran to the window.

In the parking lot, Ryan and the girl were both seen crying. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, trembling with his cries.

"Oh…um…let's get back to work guys," Toby muttered, "Whatever is going on is between the two of them and no one else. Let's give them some privacy."

Everyone groaned, returning to their desks.

Pam exchanged a glance with Jim, whose eyes were filled with curiosity.

Eventually, everything seemed to settle down. The rhythm of the typing of computer keyboards and ringing of telephones sounded throughout the office.

Eyeing the clock, Pam noticed that it has been nearly half an hour since Ryan had left. She began to worry for him, wondering what was happening that had caused the young temp to cry.

The door quietly opened. Everyone looked up.

Ryan slowly walked into the room, trying his best to keep his balance. He steadied himself against the reception desk, inhaling deeply while massaging his temples.

"Ryan…" Pam whispered.

"Ryan! My bestest worker here in Scranton!" Michael guffawed, bounding towards him at full speed. As always, Michael Scott had a tendency of appearing at the worst moments, providing the worst things to say. Apparently, he was huddled in his office while all of the drama was occurring, resulting in his naivety of the moment.

But on second thought…Michael has always been rather naïve, whether present or not, Pam muses.

The temp covered his face for a moment, sniffling. Michael, the realization of the seriousness in the room barely dawning on him, touched his back gently. "Oh dear…is everything alright?" he asked, genuine concern shining in his eyes. Ryan shook his head, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

He slowly looked up, wincing at the intensity of everyone's stares. "I might as well tell you all what happened…sooner or later, you guys are going to find out…" he trailed off. Everyone waited, anticipating what he was going to say next.

Ryan, trying to distract himself, inadvertently shifted his gaze towards Pam. The moment their eyes met, everything clicked into place in her mind. She realized what happened even before he announced it. "Oh Ryan…" she sighed.

"I…"

Everyone leans closer.

"I…I am going to be…a father."


End file.
